


Once More

by daisydactyl



Series: Just Once Collection [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Female pronouns for Grell, Serious Play Fighting, slight bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydactyl/pseuds/daisydactyl
Summary: Grell and Sebastian share another moment together, despite their original decision not to indulge each other again.





	

The situation was surprising, but she certainly wasn't complaining about it. Grell had never imagined that she'd find herself like this again, it was only supposed to happen once, but yet, here they were again.

This time felt a little different, though, this time Sebastian's movements weren't nearly as restrained as they had been before -- no, this time he moved with an easy fluidity befitting his predatory nature. Even as he held her throat in his grip and sucked the very breath from her lungs it wasn't unpleasant, in fact, it rather thrilling. 

This time he'd caught her just outside the Phantomhive grounds, attending to a wandering spirit to finish off her evening. She'd expected a battle -- or at least a little banter, but this time he had simply spoken with her. Of course, he was just as cold and closed off as he always was, and she was certain that she'd felt him probing through her words to find  _something._

Before she'd known what to do she found herself being led back to the manor with the promise of something warm to drink, and she was never one to turn down something so relaxing. Though he'd seemed to be his usual collected self, she thought that there was something brewing beneath his surface, something that he was wrestling with.

Without warning he'd pressed an arm to her throat and pushed her against the wall, fangs bared as his eyes bore into her.

" _You are absolutely the most frustrating thing that I've ever had the displeasure of dealing with on a regular basis."_

When she'd heard his words she'd been afraid for a split moment, but instead of ripping into her throat he'd only grabbed a fist full of her hair. That was when his lips had crashed into hers with a force that she'd never thought she'd feel.

At first, she'd just stood there, trying to take in what was happening to her and make sense of it, eyes wide and breath caught in her throat until he pulled away again.

" _So vexingly frustrating, because you bring out things like this for no damn reason."_

She wasn't certain what he'd meant by that, but she hadn't cared either. The shock of his ferocity against her lips had left her without the ability to speak, or even form a coherent thought.

That's exactly why she didn't think, she just let herself go and moved in to kiss him again. Part of her expected him to strike her, or at least push her away from him -- but he didn't. True, he stiffened beneath her lips for a moment, but once against she found his fingers entwining themselves into a tight grip on her hair that sent shivers racing down her spine. 

He pushed her up against the wall again before removing his lips from her and yanking her head up by her hair that left the nerves on her scalp feeling a sharp sting. A sharp cry left her lips when he bit down into her exposed neck with enough strength that she could feel his teeth piercing her flesh. The breaking of her skin sent pain shooting through the area, but Gods how she loved the feel of it.

Deep inside her the primal instinct to be afraid was brewing, after all, he was a natural enemy and he was biting into her flesh enough that she could feel a trickle of blood falling from the place he'd bit -- at least until she felt him lick it away. A soft groan slipped through her lips when she felt his tongue lapping at the wound he'd left, though perhaps she should've been at least a little concerned. 

Instead, she had only craved more. 

And that's where they were now, he'd wrapped his hands tightly around her throat and pressed her harshly against the wall as his lips attacked hers again. Though she didn't particularly like to admit it she adored the feeling of his hands around her throat, squeezing at slender neck until her skin bruised and her breath was cut away. 

Though she kept her own hands clutching at his wrists she didn't want him to stop -- she wanted much more. Without warning, a croaked squeak left her when she felt her feet leaving in the ground. She was thankful for the wall behind her still supporting her, he'd pulled her up by her throat to bring her lips to his at his height.

Her grip on his wrists tightly slightly as he feet dangled, and kicked slightly at the wall behind her -- she almost thought she could feel him smirking against her lips.

As he pulled away from their kiss he lowered her back to the ground, a sharp canine peeking out from his lips. Grell looked up at him through hooded eyes, a rather dazed and pleased look etched into her features from the sheer enjoyment of his actions.

"I think I like you better this way, so quiet and docile." he purred above her, his thumbs gently brushing over her throat before he gave a slight squeeze.

The redhead gave a slight squirm of her hips, his words sent a hard shiver racing down her spine. This felt so teasing to her and right now she craved urgency, roughness, closeness, all those things that left her with that warm feeling inside her.

The whine in her throat was cut off by his hands squeezing at her, but he could still see that desperation in her eyes and the little wanting movements. This was probably a mistake, but that would be of no consequence to him -- it wasn't as if this was going to become a regular thing.

He leaned in close to her again, keeping his lips only a hair's breadth away from hers.

"I can see what you want too, every little movement that begs for my attention. You truly are a vexing being." he purred against her, the corner of his lips pulled into a permanent-seeming smirk. "Irritating and feeble, falling so helplessly into the jaws of your  _enemy_  but that's not the worst part is it? No, the worst part is that you do this  _so_   _willingly_." 

She couldn't have breathed even if she wanted to, if only because he was right.

Despite his tight grip around her throat she tried to lean her head in and press her lips to his once again, to satiate the craving that was welling up inside her. 

Grell almost thought she could feel his smirk growing again when his lips met hers again, surprisingly much softer this time. Though she felt his grip tightening enough on her throat that tears welled up in her eyes from the pain, she couldn't stop her mind from enjoying the gentility with which he kissed her.

"I was hoping you'd have a little more fight in you, as pleasant as it is when you're so quiet like this it still seems to be missing something..." He trailed away as his glowing eyes bore into hers. 

If that was how he wanted to play then she would have no problem giving him what he wanted, so long as he didn't put an end to this. 

A feral looking smirk spread across her lips for only a moment before she moved her leg back to swing a well-aimed kick at his midsection, effectively making him lose his grip on her throat. She sucked in a quick breath before she fell to the ground, a wild looking grin etching itself into her features as she turned her attention back to his staggering form.

The redhead rolled her shoulders back for a moment as she put herself into an attack stance, arms open and fingers curled into almost claws. She could feel her blood rushing and shivers racing across her skin -- the most glorious state of arousal that she could possibly feel.

The demon's smirk widened at the sight of her, his eyes seeming to burn out in the darkness around them. He gave a crack to his neck before stalking forward towards her, fangs protruding from beneath his lips as he licked them.

Grell almost had to suppress a moan at the sight, but she wouldn't give into him that easily -- at least not yet. This felt somewhat normal, this was something she'd known before and it was perfectly familiar to her, only this time there was an added level of distraction -- though she presumed that it was that way for both them at the moment.

In a split second she rushed him, ducking low to try and jam her elbow into his rib cage. She could feel an exhilarating contact as she hit bone and felt him staggering away a bit. She took the opportunity to slip herself behind him and try to knock him to his knees.

Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful. 

Instead of falling to his knees he bent them and leaned back to shove her away into the wall with a muffled thud. She didn't stay there for long, though, instead using it to push off and rush at him again, this time aiming her first directly at his chest. 

When she hit her target a feral looking smirk of pointed teeth spread across her lips, a shudder rushing down her spine when she heard his pained growl. The wild glint in her eyes grew brighter when he stumbled back from her impact. She didn't care for whatever noise they would make, this was far too much fun for her to quit now.

A sharp cry and pained hiss left her when she felt a swift kick to her back, knocking her forward onto her hands and knees in a crumpled heap. She gave a deep groan when she felt a heavy foot pressing into her back to keep her down. She gave another hiss through her teeth as she tried to push herself up, only to find that his foot dug deeper into her spine.

"I'm glad to see that you could still put up some fight, but of course this was to be short lived." He purred, leaning down from his place atop her with a smirk.

"Not nearly as short-lived as you think~." She growled before reaching up to grab a fist full of his clothes flip him off her. When she felt his weight lifting from her form she pushed herself up into a standing position again, rather pleased with the stings in her body from his treatment of her. Her teeth peeked out from her lips as she watched him moving himself back to his own feet (and she was fairly certain that she could see a smirk of his own playing on his lips) and cracking neck, his eyes never once leaving her.

"Still so full of surprises I see, you really are vexing."

"Only when it comes to handsome men~ darling." She purred in reply, giving a slight shake of her hips before capturing her bottom lip between the points of her teeth.

He couldn't help but appreciate the sight before him, the way the other seemed to move with sharp fluidity and a playful sense of violence. No no, he shouldn't be thinking like that. The demon gave a slight shake of his head, eyes glowing before he ran at Grell, arms outstretched and nails sharpened.

He was so quick, Grell didn't have a chance to move out of his way. Another cry left her lips when she felt his nails digging into her flesh as he pushed her back to the ground. Her head hit the floor with a hard thud, earning a grimace from her as she felt her sight go black for a moment.

The next thing she knew she felt a sharp painful sting in her scalp and her head being lifted. Her hands shot up to try and pry his hand from her hair, but to no avail. The demon held her hair tightly in his grip as he lifted her and began to drag her away, all the while sinister smirk played on his lips.

"As enjoyable as this is, I think we've played long enough." As he spoke his grip on her hair tightened. He dragged her even as her hands gripped at him to try and release her hair from his hand, feeling a slight shudder move across his skin when he heard the little, pained whines and whimpers that sounded from her throat.

The redhead's eyes darted about as he dragged her, only for them to land on an all too familiar door -- one that she'd gone beyond once before. A hard shiver raced across her body, only made better by the harsh sting in her scalp from the grip on her hair.  She couldn't possibly deny the excitement that bubbled up inside her, nor the adrenaline that pumped through her blood from their little games, it was a plethora of wonderfully sinful and forbidden sensations and feelings. 

Even though she didn't stop struggling against his grip she couldn't stop the excitable grin that spread across her lips when he finally dragged her back into his room. She keened and whined in her throat, relishing in the painful stings in her scalp as he yanked her to the edge of his bed.

A small yelp left her lips when she felt herself being lifted by the back of her shirt and vest, only to be thrown atop his bed with an audible thud. She scrambled up to her knees quickly in preparation for some other act of violence.

However, she didn't have a chance to prepare for the demon roughly grabbing her jaw and pressing his lips to hers again. She only resisted for a moment before she let herself grow immersed in the sensation, whining lowly in her throat as she tried to ignore the warm stirring between her legs. Her eyes fell closed again, one hand holding to his wrist while the other clutched at his clothes to keep herself steady. 

She almost thought she could  _feel_  him smirking against her lips despite the rough way they pressed against hers. This was a fiery kind of bliss for her, hot enough to engulf her and for a moment make her forget everything outside of that instance. When things were like this she could be free, though perhaps that was a mistake on her part -- she shouldn't have this kind of trust when he could so easily rip her apart. It was more than dangerous, it could've been the stupidest form of suicide.

Still, for the moment her better instincts faded away and she let herself embrace the sweet sensation of being out of control.

She felt the sensation of his hand that wasn't gripping her jaw snaking down to flick open the buttons of her vest and shirt before the tugged at the ribbon around her throat to loosen it. She could feel the layers falling slack against her skin as he opened what he could reach, a hard shiver racing across her skin when it was exposed to the air between them.

His grip on her jaw tightened slightly as he broke their kiss, glowing eyes boring into her own before he pulled away the glove on his other hand with his teeth. The way he stood before her made a slight shiver of fear run through her, but she found it oh so exhilarating. 

Her eyes never left his as his un-gloved hand wandered down to drag across her exposed skin, nails dragging lightly to leave little red trails in their wake that stood out against her porcelain skin. She felt like he'd left a trail of flames dancing across her flesh, but oh how she wanted to be engulfed by them. His fingers moved to brush against her nipples, gently teasing them to life before his hand traveled its way back to her throat. 

She could feel his fingertips pushing against the pulse point in her throat, she knew he could feel the rapid beat of her heart in her chest and she had no chance of hiding the eagerness inside her. Her hips rolled and whines echoed in her throat, flesh growing heated and electricity coursing beneath her skin as she leaned into his touch -- only stopped by his tightening grip on her jaw.

"My my, so eager aren't you? Isn't that shameful to your kind? But I suppose that doesn't matter to you does it?" Sebastian's voice came out in a low purr, lips tugging into an arrogant looking smirk. 

He leaned in close to her again, lips only a hair's breadth apart from her own. "No, I thought not." he breathed when she tried to push her lips back against his.

With a shake of his head he lifted his hand to loosen his tie, smirk still etched into his lips. Once it hung looser around his neck he pushed her back so she could topple unceremoniously onto the mattress again.

A gasp left her when he finally released her jaw, a deep flush rising on her cheeks when she fell back. She was just glad today was one of her good days, days where she was almost able to cope with her body, days she felt okay to be touched, when she could simply indulge in pleasures without shame and that sickening feeling in her stomach. That's why she didn't feel nearly as embarrassed as usual when she saw his eyes flicking down to her hips and the smirk that tugged at his lips.

Of course she still wasn't entirely okay with it either, but for now, she could focus on something else, something better, and just for a little while it wouldn’t matter.

She tried to put herself back into a somewhat upright position, but he held his hand up to signal her to stop. She paused, legs tucked awkwardly and hips squirming uncomfortably to try and alleviate the warmth between her legs. The way he stared at her certainly wasn't helping either, the way he regarded her as if she was prey sent a shiver racing across her skin.

He leaned down before crawling onto the mattress and hovering above her as he finished removing the coverings of her chest, all the while his fingertips ghosted over her skin just enough that he could feel the heat radiating off the surface of her skin. He couldn't deny that she was enticing, but of course, he'd never say it allowed. Besides, why would he, when he could take full advantage without uttering a word? When he could simply enjoy the feeling of releasing his desires and giving them both something that was desired?

What was once more?

He wouldn't think on that right now, in fact, he wouldn't think about it at all. 

He moved slowly but deliberately, the tips of his fingers gripping at her hips before his knee nudged her legs apart. His lips gently dragged across the flesh of her neck, pausing right above her pulse point. It so thrilling to enjoy the power and control right now, to know that with only a few movements he could so easily rip her to shreds until she was nothing but a pool of blood. 

But instead of ripping into her he just sucked at the flesh of her neck, he wanted to leave a mark that she couldn't possibly ignore. Leaving a mark of his on her pulse would remind her how easily he could've done far worse and he wanted her to writhe with the knowledge that he was the only one who could do such a thing.

He would have power and control over her even when she was no longer in his presence.

Soft keening sounds left the redhead’s lips when she felt his lips sucking at her pulse point, eyes hooding over as she held her fists against her chest in a strangely demure display. She probably should've been ashamed of herself in the moment, but in truth, she didn't care. Her focus was entirely on the sensation of his lips against her throat.

Her hips rolled up without any thought from her, the tight and rough fabric only constricting her in a way that she wanted to be rid of as soon as possible. The hands pressed against her chest dug their nails into her flesh, trying to use the pleasant sting to distract herself from the desperation that was growing between her legs. 

The demon didn't need much more encouragement than the sound of her voice to move forward again, pressing his knee between her legs as he continued to mark the flesh of her neck with his lips. For a moment a sharpened canine dragged along her pulse before he gave a hard bite into her neck, tongue slithering out to lap away the blood that dripped down her flesh from the punctures he'd given her. 

For a moment he felt a harsh shudder racing down to the very core of his being, the blood of a reaper had such a distinct taste that he was sure he'd never tasted anything like it before although he also certain that Grell's blood would be different from any other's of her kind as well. He leaned in closer, pressing his knee a little more harshly between her legs as he lapped away every drop of her blood that he could reach, a low groan rumbling in his throat at her taste. 

The pain of his teeth puncturing her skin and the welcome friction of his knee pressing between her legs forced a shaking moan to leave her lips, but she had to admit that now she only craved him more. If she were to be honest, then she might admit that she'd been craving him ever since he'd given her that first taste. 

Her hand moved to snake their way up his chest, grabbing fist fulls of his clothes as she whined and keened in her throat beneath him. Her hips squirmed and rolled against him, the friction causing her form to tighten and give the slightest trembles. She could feel the blood trickling down her skin only to be lapped away by his tongue -- and not gently at all. His merciless nature towards her was welcome, it fed into the parts of her that craved to be controlled and feel pain.

There was no denying that pain was welcome to her, it was so much easier for her to feel, and it was far more real than other sensations. Pain couldn't be denied, and there was no reason for it to be faked, inflicting pain only brought out that single reaction -- pain. If pain was real then at least she could pretend that there was affection behind it, with things like sweetness and gentility it was easy to see something insidious -- and she'd found that was often the case -- but pain, that was different. 

She enjoyed the sensation of pain, and when it was given to her she was free to enjoy it as much as she wanted to.

Sebastian chuckled against her throat, enjoying the way she squirmed beneath him. It was so interesting to watch her like this, far more malleable than she usually was. When she was like this he could admit that she was at least a visually pleasing creature, and that perhaps even the rest of her wasn’t  _that_  revolting. One hand braced himself against his headboard as the other trailed its way down her chest again, far more gentle in comparison to what he’d been doing to the flesh of her neck.

As his fingers continued to gently trail down her flesh they made their way down to her trousers, gently teasing their waistband and the warm skin of her hips. He would need to relieve her of those soon, he wasn’t interested in waiting any longer than it took him to enjoy teasing her. This was his chance to be in control, to have a moment of power when his existence had been almost nothing but servitude for years now.

Without warning his hand snaked its way from the front of her trousers to beneath her where his hand cupped her arse in a firm show of possession. He used his grip to lift her hips up against him, smirking at the feeling of her arousal pressing against the fabric that covered her. It was so nice to know that this reaper was under his command at the moment and that she was capable of submitting in such a lovely way.

A soft gasp left her when she felt his hand cupping the round flesh of her backside, melting into a groan at the feeling of friction from the way he pushed her hips up against his leg, only made worse by the constricting material of her trousers. She could feel her face burning a deep red from both arousal and slight embarrassment, she was a woman of dominance and yet she couldn’t help the enjoyment she experienced from giving that up right now.

Sebastian pulled back a little, smirking down at her as he continued to push her hips against his knee. This was starting to go on a little longer than he would’ve liked, it would be foolish to deny himself when she was obviously oh so willing. He removed his hand from her arse, instead trailing his fingertips across the skin of her hips until he reached the front of her trousers again, this time snapping away the button to loosen them from her hips. His hands gripped her hips tightly for a moment before he worked on shimmying her trousers down her hips, grinning at the sight of red lace covering her arousal.

Her breathing grew harder before she gently bit into her bottom lip, unable to stop the shudder that ran across her skin from the way he looked at her, the way he started down at her hips without disgust. She always expected disgust or anger when someone saw her like that, but perhaps only because that was how she felt about herself when she looked in a mirror. 

“Now now, no need to look like that,” He purred lowly, finally yanking her trousers away and returning his hands to grip at her hips. “You’re better without all the clothes in the way.” 

He didn’t give her a chance to answer before he leaned in to press his lips to hers again. He wasn’t sure how he would’ve classified his words, but he thought she might’ve believed them to be kind. For now, he would let her believe as she wanted, besides it wasn’t exactly a lie.

His thumbs brushed against the area where the lace of her undergarments met her skin for a moment before slipping beneath them to bring them down her hips at an agonizingly slow pace. Sebastian kept his focus on the way her lips pressed against his -- she wouldn’t be nearly as enjoyable if she was distracted by feelings about herself. 

He pulled away from her lips only to hover over them as their heavy breathing resounded in the room around them. One of his own hands lifted itself to loosen his tie and undo the topmost buttons of his shirt, finding that he wanted to feel less restricted for the moment. Without a moment of hesitation, his hand went back down to her hips, pulled the low riding lace down to expose her as his lips went back to hers. 

Grell tightened and squeaked when she felt the sudden rush of air from his hand exposing her arousal, but it was quickly swallowed up by his lips against hers again. She was too busy enjoying herself to even care about her body right now, or at least not to care that much. She whined against his lips when the back of his hand brushed against her throbbing flesh, the feeling sending jolts through her limbs.

Her hips began to squirm in earnest, pushing up against him in an attempt at stimulation. She wanted this, wanted to feel those same things he’d made her feel before, it was only supposed to be once but Gods she didn’t want it to be. No, she wanted this to go on forever. 

She could feel his hand encircling her, touch light and teasing -- enough that it made her whimper and push herself against him in a show of wanton desire. She wanted him to touch her, to bring her to the height of ecstasy, and oh that seemed like such a reachable possibility right now. Her hips continued to push themselves up against his hand as his lips swallowed up her whines. There was just no way she could bring herself to think now she’d grown needy.

Sebastian couldn’t help but grin against her lips when he felt her pushing up against his hand -- such a shameless thing she was. He caught her lip between his teeth, biting down until he felt the little slips of her blood in his mouth. Once again there was that taste, the one that he couldn’t describe but found enjoyable all the same. It fueled him, enough so that his fingertips teasing her cock began to stroke up and down the length of her flesh. 

Though he couldn’t bring himself to admit it the muffled sound of her whines and moans were enjoyable, far less grating and vexing than her usual voice was. No, like this she was  _beneath_  him where he was certain she belonged. He loved that he could  _subdue_  her like this, that she would obey without question, and there were none of her usual irritating declarations when she was distracted by this. 

Really, having her like this was the best version of Grell.

He pulled away from her lips to instead watch her face as his hand wrapped around her, pumping slow and meticulous. Perhaps she shouldn’t be the only one enjoying herself though -- no it was time for him to actually join their little party as well. His hand still moving against her cock he leaned back on his legs to release his own throbbing length from his trousers, breathing out a relieved sigh at the freedom. 

From her hooded eyes and dazed consciousness Grell could see him moving, but most of her focus was on the sensation between her legs. However when she saw that he taken his own length out she couldn’t stop the needy whine that left her, nor the way that her hips continued to push themselves up into his hand. Her eyes watched the way his other hand went around himself, pumping in time with his hand that still teased her. Oh how she wanted to feel him  _inside_  her again, but she knew was going to make her wait.

Sebastian let out a breathy sigh, moving himself forward between her legs until his cock brushed against hers. A barely contained shudder moved down his spine at the feeling, only worsened when his hand gripped them both together. His hips pushed against hers, thoroughly enjoying the way that their flesh rubbed together. She really was smaller than him in many ways, but that only gave a little boost to his ego -- after all he really was far better than her and her species in general.

Their hips squirmed and pushed against each other, heavy breathing permeating the air between them. They had both thought they wouldn’t be here again, but in truth, neither of them would be willing to stop anything they were doing right now.

Grell lifted her arms up, holding them over her chest and using her hands to try and stifle the sounds that threatened to pour from her lips. Though she was not a shy woman by any means, she still couldn’t quite stop the flushing that made its way to her cheeks and spread down the rest of her skin. Her eyes were hazy and she couldn’t have a single coherent thought, not when all her focus was put on the little pleasurable jolts that were making their way through her body. The feeling of his hand around the both of them was simply intoxicating and made her squirm all the more in earnest.

Her soft whines gave way to breathless gasps between the little moans that rolled off her tongue. Slender hips rolled up against him, muscles tensing and relaxing continuously with every little pleasurable sensation that went through her. Grell didn’t particularly like waiting, but she didn’t want him to stop for even a moment, not when it felt like this.

“Don’t get _too_  excited, I’m not done with you yet and it **won’t**  be quick.” He said, lips tugging into a smirk that allowed a pointed canine to peek out from beneath his lips. Making her squirm like that and knowing that he’d be leaving her in an exhausted heap again, it was just thrilling to him. Seeing her in a weakened and dazed state, it was empowering and he wanted to have that feeling again.

Grell whined again, squirming against him when he spoke. She knew that he was right, but her desire was blocking most of her logical senses. “ _Please,”_  she pleaded, voice small and coated with desperation. There was more that she needed, and didn’t want to keep waiting for him to end his teasing.

Another chuckle left him before he took his hand from the both of them, if she was going to insist then he could at least oblige her a little bit. He leaned forward, chest running parallel to hers as he rummaged around his bedside table for a moment. As he felt around he let his eyes flicker down to her again, taking in the flush on her face and the way she carefully bit into her bottom lip; if he could see her like this more then he thought he could be content, but he shook the thought away as he grasped a small vial of oil. 

He brought it with him as he sat on his knees in front of her again. Smirking down at her he, of course, made a show of spreading her legs more before carefully coating his fingers in oil. He relished in the little expressions in her face, the unspoken words and sense of excitement he could read from her. 

He pressed a single finger against her hole, gently massaging the ring of muscles while his other hand slowly traveled along her skin. As his hand went higher his smirk turned dark and he let his hand grip her throat tightly, squeezing at her harder as her finger slowly pressed into her.

Her head pressed back against his bed, eyes widening at the feel of his hand around her throat. Her sounds became choked and harsh, she might not’ve actually needed to breathe, but oh how she loved having her hair cut off anyway. Her whines were more hushed as she squirmed and pressed herself down against his hand, ignoring the light burn that came with her motions, besides, a little pain was always more fun.

Sebastian did love this look on her, and it only made him dig his fingers into her neck, hoping the bruise her pale skin even more. It needed to be obvious that he’d subdued and controlled her, he needed anyone that saw her, to know that _he’d_ had her for himself. He reasoned that it wasn’t actually possessive, merely a desire to remind other of dominance. 

As she squirmed and writhed he continued to massage and tease her hole, gently stretching her and making sure that his fun could continue as it had been.He slowly added a second finger, hooking his fingers to gently and teasingly rub at the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her, relishing in her little pleasurable twitches and jerks. 

He leaned forward as he pressed them further inside her, smirking down at her as he squeezed her throat again. “You want this don’t you? You want to feel me inside you? How shameless.” He paused a moment, looking her over and taking in the flush of her skin and the desperation of her eyes. “Although, you do look so helpless like this too, but it seems to be something you wear well; how pathetic,” he said, voice lilting slightly as he watched the way she squirmed and her cock twitched against her hip.

Grell couldn’t help but flush a little deeper as strangled whines were caught in her throat. She needed more attention, but she knew that he’d just keep teasing and drawing it out, his sweetest cruelty. Her hips pressed down against his fingers, eyes closing tightly as she immersed herself in the feeling of him.

After a few more moment of stretching and teasing her her he pulled his fingers from her, only so he could drizzle more oil against her hole while his cock brushed against the soft skin of her thigh. He pressed them back into her quickly, pushing them further as they massaged at the bundle of nerves before thrusting in and out at a teasingly slow pace. 

He loved the way that her voice struggled to be released when his hand was wrapped around her neck and how her hips writhed under his touch, she was so obviously needy but he would make her wait a little longer. His motions grew a little harsher as his fingers plunged in and out of her, moving slightly so he could slip a third one inside her.

Her back arched the slightest bit at the full feeling inside her, eyes going hazy again and nipples taut on her chest as shivers raced over her skin. She pushed her hips down against his hand, trying to force the digits deeper inside her. Muffled whimpers left her as she writhed and squirmed, hands gripping tightly at his sheets. She wanted to move more, but she didn’t want to dissuade him from touching her more either.

As much as she tried, she couldn’t focus her eyes on him, too distracted by the feelings he put her body through. His fingers would occasionally brush against and rub at the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her, but it still didn’t seem like enough to her, she wanted more. Whimpers slowly gave way to small whispered pleas, one hand going up to grip at the wrist of his hand that squeezed at her throat. However, her actions only earned her slowly motions of his hand, fingers gently scissoring inside her and stretching her out more.

His smirk seemed to grow wider, looming over her while his eyes traced over the lines of her body. Though he kept the motions of his fingers slow, he could feel his own cock twitching in excitement and he was growing eager again, recalling the last time he’d had the opportunity to indulge her. Of course, it was still nothing more than a simple enjoyment for him, nothing more, that had to be certain. She was below him, her entire species always would be, he was simply being benevolent at the moment.

That’s what he kept telling himself anyway.

Finally, even the demon couldn’t contain the eagerness inside himself. He pulled his fingers from her, leaning back to lube up his cock before he pressed himself into her loosened hole slowly. Panted breathes left him as he squeezed at her throat again, bruises forming in the wake of his fingers on her skin. The tightness he felt around his throbbing cock forced a low moan to slip from his lips, eyes going unfocused as he slowly pushed further into her.

Grell felt her back arch up again, legs opening more as she tried to push her hips into his. Her skin felt terribly hot and seemed to buzz with a needy kind of static, her free hand finally released his sheets to trail her fingertips down the length of her body, shuddering when they brushed against her own dripping cock. 

The touch was only for a brief moment before his other hand gripped her wrist to pin it beside her head, far from her needy cock. “ _None of that, I decide what you get,_ ” he panted out, eyes shimmering in their demonic aura as they looked down into hers. He decided that he liked making her wait, watching her neediness grow, seeing her writhe and beg, beneath him where she belonged.

She whimpered and nodded, hips writhing as they pushed against his again, trying to force his cock further into her. Smirking at her motions he obliged her and slowly pressed himself further into her, hips pressing in until she’d taken him up to the hilt. For a moment he paused, simply enjoying the feeling of being engulfed by her and the wonderful tightness of her hole enveloping his large cock before he began his slow motions. 

He rolled his hips into hers, slowly but far from gently, indulging in the little sounds that left her. When he pressed far inside her the head of his cock rubbed against the bundle of nerves inside her, making her whine and squirm under him as goosebumps and shivers raced over her skin. From beneath hooded eyes, he looked over her again, seeing the warm flush on her skin and the slight sheen of sweat that she’d broken out in. He could see the firm muscles that glided beneath her skin, the little and the large scars that he’d been uninterested in before.

Of course, he wasn’t _actually_ interested in them now either, he didn’t _want_  to know the stories behind them, that was a ridiculous thought for him to have at this moment.

Another low growl sounded from him before he gritted his teeth and sped up his motions, thrusting his cock harshly into her. There was a sound of smacking skin that resonated around them, his motions so strong that they lifted her hips from his bed and made her skin rub against his sheets. His hand released her wrist, moving down to hold her hip and keep it against his, not wanting to lose the feeling of being inside her.

As another growl left him he leaned down, whispering lowly in her ear. “ _You like this don’t you? Being used up and bruised, you **enjoy**  it. You like feeling out of control, I know you do, because you **let**  me do this to you._”

She knew he was right, and oh how those words made her shudder and writhe all the more. Her head turned towards him, muffled whimpers and whines leaving her before her teeth nipped at him, scratching at his skin and making his blood drip down onto her lips.

A sharp his left him at the feeling, pulling himself up while his shimmering eyes glared down at her. Of course, the sight of blood on her lips was lovely for him, but letting her get away with such actions shouldn’t be tolerated. Then again, he wasn’t supposed to be having her here either. Her growled at her again, nails digging into the skin of her neck until he drew blood from her as well, lips tugging into a smirk that revealed his growing fangs when she made a pained noise.

He leaned in, kissing her harshly and swallowing up her sounds as his hips thrust harshly into her, pressing his cock against the sensitive spot inside her over, and over again. A groan left his lips against hers, hand leaving her hip to instead rub his palm along the underside of her cock, relishing in the warmth of her flesh and the eager little twitches he received from her.

His hand loosened only slightly on her throat, letting her voice grow louder while still being swallowed up his kiss, his blood staining both their lips now. Normally, she would’ve spoken, made her usual lewd and goading comments, but like this, her mind couldn’t seem to form anything coherent, but she didn’t mind that at all.

Her mind was consumed by him, the feeling of his cock throbbing inside her, stretching and filling her in the best ways, His hands on her throat and cock, his lips against hers, the heat of his skin, that beautiful sight of his eyes, he was the only thing on her mind. Was that wrong? Probably. She understood that such an encounter would be at the _very_  least deeply frowned up by others of her ilk, especially having it more than once, but it was too good to consider those consequences.

She could feel her cock twitching and throbbing against his palm, but she adored the way he touched her; the way that he rubbed rather than stroked her, it felt far more feminine like this. Of course, he probably wasn’t thinking like that, but it made her heart almost swell, she could at least pretend that he cared about that kind of feeling from her.

“ _Remember, you can cum, but this doesn’t stop until **I**  finish._”

Right, that was his rule. She was trying to pull her mind back now, wanting to hold off a little now that she knew just how long he would use her, she didn’t want to suffer that overstimulation for too long. She whimpered before she nodded, breath catching as he squeezed at her throat again. Still, she pressed her hips down against his, wanting to continue to feel his cock as far inside her as she could.

He smirked as he lifted his head slightly, staring down at her and watching the way she moved. It was nice that she could _almost_  keep up with him. There weren’t many options for relief for him in his current contract and he really shouldn’t have been indulging her in her ridiculous desires for him, but when it was mutually beneficial like this then perhaps his lapse in judgment could be forgiven.

This time, he was more vocal, pants and moans almost constantly slipping from his thin lips, breath brushing her skin and aura seeming to seep out of his human guise.

He kept shifting his pace, wanting to tease her and keep her guessing about how he would treat her and if he would be soft and rough. However, it was clear that _both_  of them preferred the rough treatment. His cock moved in and out of her hole, rubbing at the bundle of her nerves inside her while his hand continued to rub against her cock, occasionally thumbing the sensitive head and spreading her pre over her.

Whenever her voice grew too loud he would squeeze at her throat again, sometimes kissing her to muffle the sounds again. After all, it would terribly inconvenient if his master were to realize just what they were up to and no doubt the boy would never let him live the embarrassment down. 

As long as he kept her at least a little quiet it wasn’t likely for that be a concern.

Now Grell was struggling, feeling the pleasure welling up inside her, a mix of the growing pleasures of having his cock inside her and the hot need of her own cock twitching and dripping aginst his hand. Her hips rolled and squirmed up against him, hole tightening slightly on his cock with every movement. Whenever her voice tried to escape it was muffled by his hand or his lips, making the sounds that left her distinctly feminine sounding and how she adored that in the back of her mind.

Her body was moving of its own accord, back arching and thighs trembling as her thoughts drowned in the feeling of him. Every thrust of his cock inside her made the growing warmth in the pit of her stomach shake, threatening to spill over again and again. Still, she had to hold off, not entirely certain that her body would be able to go as long as his would.

Sebastian could feel his own high on the approach, the little bolts of pleasure that ran through his body and the continuous throbbing of his cock inside her. The feeling was almost intoxicating, the way her hole took him in and her insides rubbed against and tightened on his cock, she really was enjoyable when he could have her like this. Perhaps, if she been less vexing and a creature of more significance he would’ve actively sought her out, but that simply wasn’t the way things were and it wouldn’t do either of them any good to think on such things.

He slowly his motions only slightly, thrusting his cock roughly into her so her body rocked with his every motion. His hand rubbed a little harder at her cock, delighting the way she moved beneath him to try and find more stimulation, clearly eager for her climax.

The sounds of her whimpers were growing louder and more frequent, hips pushing down on his cock and rolling up against his hand. Waves of pleasure washing over her came in quick succession, powerful and constant from the way his cock rubbed at the nerves inside her. Her legs had begun to shake, wrapping themselves around him tightly. It was almost impossible for her mind to form any kind of thought, caught between the feelings of her hole tightening on him and her cock eagerly twitching between his palm and her hip.

She could hear his voice and almost see the smug grin on his lips, but her focus was gone. Finally, his hand that rubbed at her began to stroke her cock instead, lengthy and teasing movements that made moans and sharp cries echo in her throat. It was only a moment before the warm pressure inside her spilled over, back arching harshly as her hole tightened on him and she came messily in an arc over her stomach.

Oh, how the sight made him smirk, motions growing the slightest bit rougher as he continued to thrust into her and rub his cock against the sensitive nerds inside her. His eyes trailed over her, seeing the way her skin flushed and her eyes went unfocused with the pleasure that pulsed through her body. Of course, since she was clearly taken care of now he wouldn’t have to even consider holding himself back. He groaned lowly at the feeling of her hole tightening against his cock and her legs tightly trying to hold him against her, continuing his harsh thrusts inside her.

He could still hear her voice, the little whines and whimpers that were so thickly coated with exhaustion, the best things to hear from her. His cock pushed and rubbed against the bundle of nerves in her, keeping her in a heightened state of pleasure that made her shake and tremble beneath him. He wasn’t entirely certain how long he kept on like that, but he adored the way she was growing weaker because of him.

The warmth in the pit of his own stomach was growing, stretching out in his body until he couldn’t stop it from spilling out. With another harsh thrust as far inside her as he could go, he let out a low moan as his climax began to run through him. Waves of pleasure came over him, cock twitching inside her as he released his seed deep inside her.

Grell loved that feeling, the warmth that came from being filled and the pleasant feeling of knowing that this was one thing she couldn’t mess up. Her legs locked tightly around him, moans of her own escaping as she made sure to hold him inside her, wanting to feel this glowing moment for as long as she could before it would fall away into the cold distance again.

Hard breaths left the demon as he slowed his motions, finally releasing her throat and hovering above her. He stayed like that a bit, longer than the last time, before he slowly sat up, releasing himself from her legs as he pulled out of her with a soft groan. Motions slow again, he pulled back from her, tucking himself back into his trousers but not bothering to fix his shirt and tie or return his gloves to his hands. 

She was curled up into a heap again, skin still flushed and slick as she laid there with unfocused eyes. She loved this feeling, this warmth and exhaustion that she believed could almost feel like being loved. He would tell her to leave again, that she knew, he wouldn't embrace her or anything of the sort, but still, this feeling was as close as she could come to what she wanted.

The demon looked over at her again, expression almost impassive. She looked almost fragile, it would’ve been easy to end her right now, snuff out all the future problems she might cause him -- but he didn’t. Instead, he let out a soft breath and stood, absently draping a comforter over her lower half, much to her surprise.

“I have work that must be done, you need to be gone before I have to wake my Master.” This time, his voice came out almost soft, cold edge seeming to have faded away for the moment despite his remaining apathetic tone. “However, you can rest here for now.”

Her eyes were still unfocused but she tried to look at him, giving a small nod of understanding. Rest would be nice, even if she would have to leave and she would be laying her alone, she at least still had this warm feeling she could hold onto for a while longer.

As she settled he moved towards his door again, pausing there as he turned back to look at her again, taking in the way she lay curled on his bed and the marks that he’d left on her skin. He shouldn’t have been encouraging her infatuation, he knew that, but like this, he almost wondered what was really so bad about it.

Of course, that _ridiculous_  thought was quickly wiped away.

He slipped out quietly, tailcoat hanging over his arm as he closed the door behind him. This time, he didn’t lock it, though, he reasoned that it was only because he wouldn’t really have to worry about anything.

After all, it was just once more.


End file.
